Waiting For You
by Kaito Girl
Summary: Shinichi is back to his own form, but has been hiding in America for 7 years because of the BO. But when he comes back, Ran is getting married to ANOTHER MAN and many disasters occur! (UPDATE: Reread chapter two for those of you who read this before 5/15)
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You: Chapter One  
  
Hi peeps! It's Kaito Girl! My first DC fic. yeah! Well. sorry if it stinks, ok? Because I don't have all info on all characters. So KEEP UP!  
  
***  
  
"Yo, Hayate! Phone for you. It's a girl. Should I cut the phone?"  
  
Shinichi- no, Hayate- sighed. Ever since that close call he had with the Black Organization, he had escaped to America and had been living there for 7 goddamned years.  
  
Haibara had sent him the cure about two years later after he fled to America. So now, he was back in his normal body.  
  
But that didn't really matter.  
  
Sure, he was popular and every girls man of her dreams. There was even a Hayate Kano- his fake name- fan club. They constantly followed him around, trying to get a date with him.  
  
But truth to be told, he never went out with anyone.  
  
Nope, there was only one girl who he ever really wanted to go out with- and that girl was out of reach. Infact, she was getting married soon.  
  
When Shinichi had first heard from Agasa Hakase that Ran Mouri was getting married to some guy, he nearly fainted from shock of a broken heart. But then again, he also had caused Ran so much grief. At least she was happy.  
  
"What's her name?" Shinichi called over his shoulder.  
  
He heard his roommate, Max, mumble something and then, "Some chick named Ai! I haven't heard of her before, but she sounds cute."  
  
Shinichi nearly fell off his chair.  
  
"WHAT? OH, SHIT, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!"  
  
He thundered down the stairs.  
  
Max looked really surprised. "Even you swear?"  
  
Shinichi ignored him and grabbed the phone out his hand. Max looked really shocked. This was -not- typical Hayate behavior.  
  
"Haibara! YOU DID IT?"  
  
He could hear Ai's smirk. "Yup. Blown the whole lot. At least, I think so. It's okay for you to come back. There's probably no danger."  
  
Shinichi jumped a mile high. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! YOU ARE A LIFE SAVIOR AI! I COULD KISS YOU!"  
  
Max nearly fell over.  
  
"Better not. In fact, I don't want you to. Anyway, I've booked tomorrows plane, at 13:35, gate 16, JAL. Faster the better." Ai said.  
  
"Thank you! I'll never ever forget your kindness!" Shinichi cried.  
  
"You're sounding like the crane. Well, bye."  
  
Shinichi was now humming and skipping.  
  
"Dude, what happened? Did you finally get a steady girlfriend?" Max asked curiously.  
  
Shinichi shot him a dirty look. "No, I'm going to go back to Japan right now! You better go find a new roommate, I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT? You can't just go! What'll I do without you?" Max cried.  
  
He patted Max's shoulders. "Thanks Bro, for being a good friend and roommate. I'll send you some Japanese stuff and write letters to you when I go back. Thanks!"  
  
With that, Shinichi bolted upstairs to pack his bag.  
  
Max scratched his head. "What was that all about?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Shinichi was happily humming away as he packed his trunk with his stuff. He could finally see his parents, Agasa Hakase, Heiji, and-  
  
Ran... she probably hate my guts now. The way I just dumped her... She's been crying for ages.  
*Flash back*  
Conan sadly picked up the phone. He had to do it. It was for Ran's safety. She'll die. You have to go away.  
  
Conan gulped and slid the card into the slot and typed in Ran's phone number.  
  
"Hello, Mouri-"  
  
"Ran, it's me."  
  
There was a brief silence. Then,  
  
"Shinichi? Where are you? When will you be back?"  
  
It broke his heart to even think about saying this. He took a deep breath. Ok, Kudo, get a grip. You want Ran to live long, right? Then tell her! Don't just sigh.  
  
"It's- It's about that. I'm sorry Ran, but I'm never coming back. I'm in love with someone else. So please, just forget me. I'm sorry."  
  
He heard a sob. He thought his heart would shatter... Wait, it was already shattered.  
  
"Sh-Shinichi?"  
  
"Good bye, Ran. And be happy."  
  
He sadly set the phone back. There. He had done it. But it sure didn't feel very good.  
*End of flashback*  
He skulked. Maybe going back to Japan wasn't worth it... But he could see Hakase and Kuroba! Kuroba Kaito, THE Kaito Kid, had become good friends with Kudo Shinichi. Kuroba understood him and he understood him equally. They'd become the greatest friends. He had found out about the Conan accident, and they had also been communicating with airmail during the 7 years.  
  
He shook his head. Better pack for tomorrow. Get a grip, Kudo!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
He gulped as he got off the train. He dragged his trunk towards the path to Agasa Hakase's house.  
  
Memories, both bitter and sweet came back to him. But it was torture how memories of RAN kept coming at him.  
  
He stopped in front of the Mouri Detective Agency and looked up. He'd been living there for such a long time...  
  
Then his eyes wandered towards the phone booth. How many times had he called Ran with a voice disguised as Conan? He had always been watching Ran talking on the phone to him while he talked into the phone. Painful memories came swooping down on him.  
  
Oh, how it hurt.  
  
He was staring at the clear window, where Ran was happily babbling away on the phone, when she turned her head.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Ran's eyes became very wide.  
  
Shinichi quickly looked away, kept his head down and ran towards Agasa Hakase's.  
  
He didn't stop running until he got there.  
  
Breathless, he rang the doorbell.  
  
Almost immediately, Hakase came bursting out and embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"Shinichi! You've grown so much! How are you doing?"  
  
Shinichi choked. "I'm fine! You're choking me!"  
  
"Oh." he said and let go.  
  
Suddenly, a girl about 13 walked out.  
  
"Hello, Kudo-kun. How was America?" It was Ai.  
  
"Jeez, you didn't take the pill?"  
  
Ai shook her head. "No use. They would have arrested me at the spot if they found out I was Shiho Miyano. I'm marked as dead, but if I take the pill, I go bye-bye."  
  
Shinichi nodded. "Oh. How is it around here, anyway?"  
  
Hakase grinned. "The Detective Boys are getting quite grown up. Kogorou hasn't solved a single case since you left. He's been pretty forgotten, expect sometimes when some people still believe if that they feed him sleeping pills he'd be able to figure out any mystery."  
  
Shinichi smirked and yawned. "I still have jet lag. I'll go unpack at my house and sleep."  
  
He waved at them and left for his house.  
  
But he didn't notice the two dark separate shadows following him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
"Hello?" Kaito Kuroba answered the phone yawning.  
  
"Is it you, Kuroba-kun?"  
  
A girls voice... It sounded familiar but couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
"Um, who is this?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's me, Ran Mouri! Remember we met at the cafe?"  
  
"Oh! I remember. Daughter of sleeping Kogorou, ne?"  
  
"Yes. Now do you remember?"  
  
"So... what is it?"  
  
"Is Shinichi back? I mean, I thought I saw him but he might have been anyone or my eyes could have been playing tricks on me..."  
  
WHOOSH  
  
"YOW!"  
  
"Huh? Kuroba-kun? Are you okay? And what was that whooshing sound-"  
  
WHOOSH  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU MOP WITCH!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ran heard someone talking in the background.  
  
"KAITO! Where- is- my- cake- I- baked- yesterday?"  
  
She heard a gulping noise.  
  
"Later, Mouri san! HELP!"  
  
CLUNK  
  
Ran frowned at the phone. "He hung up on me!"  
  
She shook her head. Shinichi couldn't be here... He told me he would never come back. But why would she care anyway? He was probably doing well and happy with a nice wife and maybe a baby...  
  
She felt tears rising up. She had Masahiro... Didn't she?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
RING RING  
  
Kaito sighed and rubbed his sore foot he got from Aoko and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he growled.  
  
"Yo Kaito! Bad day with the little mop girl?"  
  
"Kudo!" he exclaimed as he hopped and avoided the mop swung at him.  
  
"Yup. You didn't already forget my voice, have you?"  
  
"Nah. But are you really back here?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know? Anyway, I wanted to ask you if we could meet at the usual cafe at 10 on Friday. Back to the old days, huh? And bring your magic stuff. I'm a bit rusty."  
  
Kaito grinned. "Sure thing, Kudo. Mop girl is out for my blood now, so gotta go. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kaito returned the phone. Kudo was back! The usual cafe was the place where they first met. They always met there on Fridays at 10, where he would teach Kudo magic and chat about some stuff. He remembered when Kudo brought Mouri san and he brought Aoko with them. Mouri san seemed to like Aoko a lot!  
  
He smiled as he narrowly avoided the mop. Back to the old days!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
Friday---  
Shinichi looked at his watch and ran through the mall. He was late! So much for picking Kuroba a little gift...  
  
WHAM  
  
He hit a woman and the woman dropped a load of shopping bags.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am!" he said and hastily picked it up.  
  
"Here ya go." he said, smiling and shoved the bag to the woman's hand.  
  
That's when he caught a glimpse of the woman he just bumped into.  
  
"R-Ran?"  
  
"Shinichi?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, "Ran, do you know him?" asked a polite voice.  
  
Shinichi turned around to see a brown haired man who was holding -Ran's- hand.  
  
He gulped. His nightmare just begun... And he wasn't even asleep!  
  
"Er... hi. It was nice seeing you, bye!" he said and ran as fast as he could towards the cafe.  
  
Shinichi was breathless as he reached the cafe.  
  
Panting, he waved to Kaito who was enjoying a cup of coffee and plopped down on the other chair.  
  
"You look like you just ran away from a herd of trampling rhinos." Kaito commented.  
  
"Close. It was a herd of a rampaging Ran," he said dryly.  
  
Kaito grinned. "Met her? What'd she say? Did you kiss and make up?"  
  
Shinichi glared. "She has a fiancée, for goodness sake. PLUS, she was with HIM. She looked... happy." he finished sadly.  
  
Kaito fidgeted. He wasn't good with sad people. Anger, he could comply. Sadness? Er...no. "Hey, maybe she'll wake up and come to you confessing her undying love to you?" he joked.  
  
Shinichi shot him a dirty look. "Be practical for once."  
  
"Ahh... Well, let's start with the cards first."  
  
They both began shuffling decks of cards and doing (trying in Shinichi's case) magic tricks with them.  
  
"NO, Kudo, I told you, it's 16 times, not 18..."  
  
While they were occupied with their magic tricks, Ran and her fiancée entered the cafe as well.  
  
They didn't notice. Until they decided to move to a seat right next to theirs. They both didn't notice...  
  
Until Kaito did an exclusive magic show. There was a small BANG and some smoke came out.  
  
Shinichi yelped and fell back with his chair, bumping into Ran's back.  
  
Ran stood up and stared in shock at Shinichi's disheveled appearance lying on the floor with an oh-this-sucks-man look on his face.  
  
Shinichi's eyes widened.  
  
"Er... hi?"  
  
"Kudo sorry 'bout the surprise... Ran san?"  
  
A trade of confusing glances...  
  
Shinichi gulped. "Uh... May I be excused?"  
  
Kaito quickly grabbed his arm and hissed, "STAY!"  
  
He tugged a little harder. "Lemme go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"LET- ME- GO!"  
  
"No. You have to help me fix the table." Kaito said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
That was when Shinichi noticed the burnt table and the waiters staring at the table with a horrified expression.  
  
"Sheesh, Kuroba, you burnt out half the table... You're paying for the table, it's YOUR fault."  
  
Kaito pouted. "Help me pay!"  
  
Shinichi shook his head. "No way in hell!"  
  
The manager came scurrying over and, with his hands on his hips, he growled, "Go sit over there or GET OUT! And you WILL pay for the table."  
  
They both moved nervously towards the other table, plopped onto the seats and said, "Yes sir."  
  
Ran just stared.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Masahiro asked.  
  
"N-Nothing!" Ran said and began chatting brightly.  
  
The cafe was such a calm, cheerful place... And they were all doing happily away except for the tension in the air caused by ahem... you know whom.  
  
But that cheerful atmosphere was broken by a gunshot.  
  
There was a silence before Shinichi screamed, "Everyone, DUCK!"  
  
Everyone was happy to comply.  
  
A man dressed like Gin came out holding a gun.  
  
He seemed to be looking for something. There was another bang as the bullet hit the unlucky target, which happened to be a mother protecting her 3-year- old child.  
  
The child began wailing loudly, as her mama didn't move and a mysterious red liquid were pouring out of her.  
  
Shinichi stared.  
  
"NO!" he screamed as the man in black pointed his gun at the child.  
  
Ran's fiancé Masahiro was close to the child. He could just jump and protect the child with less then a minor injury on him.  
  
"OI, MASAHIRO! PROTECT THAT GIRL!" Shinichi screamed.  
  
But he didn't move. Instead, he just gave a small cry and crawled underneath the table.  
  
"ARGH! GET OUT AND PROTECT HER, YOU COWARD!"  
  
Shinichi made a dash towards the girl but there was another bang and the little girl lay there lifeless in a pool of blood.  
  
Ran made a scream and ducked.  
  
Shinichi yelled at the intruder, "What do you want? Is it money?"  
  
The man turned around and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Shinichi Kudo... The person I was just looking for. But don't worry, you won't die yet. You won't die until I kill the girl..."  
  
He froze.  
  
"NO! It's me you want, isn't it? Don't touch Ran!" he screamed.  
  
He snickered. "You destroyed us... Now I shall destroy YOU."  
  
"LEAVE RAN ALONE! KILL ME INSTEAD! RUN RAN!" he screamed hoarsely.  
  
Ran trembled. He... He wanted to kill HER? She quickly made a run for the door.  
  
But she froze as she sensed the gun pointing... at her.  
  
Too late, she thought. She was going to die. She got ready for the pain.  
  
Just as the man was about to pull the trigger, Shinichi placed himself in front of Ran, protecting her.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No... NO! SHINICHI!" she screamed.  
  
There was a bang and the bullet hit his chest.  
  
He staggered and clutched at his wound. Blood was pouring freely out. He fell promptly to the floor.  
  
The man smiled. "Missed, but it him someone anyway. I'll finish the girl off now."  
  
He smirked and pointed the gun at Ran.  
  
She closed her eyes, wishing this would all end.  
  
There was a bang. But it didn't come.  
  
She forced open her eyes and she faced the shock of her life. The man was holding his arm, where blood was pouring out.  
  
The gun lay beside him.  
  
She turned her head towards the entrance.  
  
A blonde 13-year-old girl was standing there, pointing a gun at the man.  
  
"A-Ai?" she whispered.  
  
Where did she get a gun?  
  
"H-Haibara? Why...?" Shinichi croaked.  
  
She turned towards Shinichi. "I was late... I guess we forgot about Whiskey, the leader. But this should clear them all out. Or so I think."  
  
Shinichi smiled. "Thank you, H-Haibara." he muttered and blacked out.  
  
Ran shook his shoulders and cried, "SHINICHI! Wake up! Don't die!"  
  
Ai headed their way and took his wrist.  
  
"He just fainted. But we better get him to the hospital soon or-"  
  
BANG. The door burst open and the police came swarming in.  
  
Inspector Megure looked shocked. "Quick! Take Shinichi-kun to the hospital right now!"  
  
Ai looked around. "Who called the police?"  
  
"Me!" a voice came. It was Kaito. But when he spotted Shinichi his face became somber.  
  
"I'm sorry the police didn't get here sooner... I tried."  
  
"It's okay." Ai answered softly and watched as they took Shinichi away to the hospital.  
  
Ran was holding Shinichi's hand tightly, and tears were pouring down her cheek.  
  
"We better go check it out."  
  
***  
  
That's all! How was it? Good? Bad? Please review! And.. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Review and the process will be faster! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Sorry!

WFY Chapter Two  
  
UPDATE: I'M SO SORRY! Something happened last time and it didn't post the whole story! So you only read the last part. sorry. I really dunno what happened. It seems like I have to make the chapters shorter, because I tried hundreds of times and it only posted the chapter from that part. I just don't get it.  
  
Oh yeah. . . I've forgotten the disclaimer. All charactors belong to the Great Gosho Aoyama! And this chapter might be a lot crappier then the rest . . .  
  
***  
  
At the Hospital---  
  
Ran's face was pale and she was holding her handkerchief so tightly her knuckles were turning white.  
  
Masahiro had gone back home because he was 'under a lot of stress'.  
  
Ai was pale as well and she was pacing around.  
  
Heiji and Kazuha had flown from Osaka when they heard about the accident. Heiji was muttering swear words a mile a minute, his face scrunched up in anger.  
  
Kaito looked fidgety and angry. "Darn Organization..." he was muttering.  
  
Aoko was there as well, comforting a frantic Kaito.  
  
Kogorou Mouri and Eri Kisaki were there too, to everyone's surprise. They were apparently worried about Ran. She wouldn't get much sleep after this, Eri had thought.  
  
The door opened revealing a grave looking doctor as everyone held his or her breaths.  
  
Ran quickly stood up. "How is he doing? Can we go see him?"  
  
The doctor replied in a grave tone, "The chances of him surviving is very slim. He hasn't waken up, and we don't know if he ever will wake up."  
  
Ran cried, "He's a vegetable?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No, but he may become a vegetable, or his heart may stop during the night. It was a very close shot, just below his heart. If the bullet hit him a little up, then he would have died there instantly. He was lucky. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, though, I'd guess he would never wake up."  
  
Ran fell to her chair and buried her head in her hands. Eri quickly went up and tried comforting her.  
  
"Can we- can we see him?" Ran asked softly.  
  
The doctor nodded. "It should be okay. It would be better if he woke up soon, anyway."  
  
Kogorou turned to the doctor. "Thank you."  
  
The doctor gave them a reassuring smile and left.  
  
Ran had tears streaming down her face but she stood up and walked towards Shinichi's room.  
  
Kogorou tried to walk after her, but Eri pulled him back. "We should give her some time alone." She turned towards the others. "You guys should go back. We'll contact you if anything happens. Please, go home and come back tomorrow morning."  
  
Kaito and Heiji both stood up and tried to argue, but Aoko and Kazuha held them up. "No, Kaito. She's right. Were all tired and we should get our sleep. He won't disappear, we'll come back straight here tomorrow morning."  
  
Kaito skulked but left with Aoko.  
  
Heiji glared at Eri before turning around and pulling Kazuha with him.  
  
"Ai chan? Will you-?"  
  
Ai gave them a suffering gaze. "No. I've told Hakase I'd stay here all night. And I have some stuff to do about Kudo-kun after this."  
  
"But your still a teenager, you need sleep." Eri argued.  
  
Ai gave them an icy smile. "Looks can be deceiving."  
  
Eri sighed. She didn't know what she meant, but she looked like she was going to stay there no matter what.  
  
"We'll be going, then. The convenient store is at the lobby. Bye."  
  
They both left together. They knew Ran wouldn't like them here.  
  
Ai looked up at the stars through the windows. Don't die, Kudo-kun. Or the truth will be out in a matter of days.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
Ran stared at Shinichi's sleeping face. She held his hand and whispered, "Please don't die yet. I can't let you die."  
  
She noticed he was sweating, so she got a wet towel and dabbed his forehead.  
  
Memories after memories of Shinichi came back to her. Like the first case he solved on the plane, meeting Chris Vineyard at the Golden Apple...  
  
Soon, she had fallen asleep, her head resting near Shinichi.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ran was standing in a beautiful place, where she seemed to be floating. It was like an aurora there... There was nothing except her and the many gentle colors.  
  
She saw a shadow. Wondering who it was, she walked towards the shadow.  
  
It was Shinichi!  
  
"Shinichi! I've missed you so much..."  
  
She ran to him and placed her head on his chest. She was with Shinichi... That was all that mattered.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang. And Shinichi slumped onto her, blood pouring out of him.  
  
She heard a deep, evil laugh as she screamed for Shinichi.  
  
He seemed to be fading away. He began to be transparent.  
  
"No! Shinichi! Don't leave me again! Please. I... I need you! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
Shinichi looked up... It was the same face she remembered when they had went to New York and Shinichi was standing in the rain. Gentle, but sad.  
  
Tears were pouring out of her face. "No. . . Don't leave me... PLEASE!"  
  
He faded away, until he finally disappeared. "SHINICHI! COME BACK!"  
  
*End of dream*  
Ran woke up sweating and gasping. Shinichi...  
  
She looked up, wanting to see Shinichi again...  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Had the dream been true?  
  
She scrambled up. She looked around and saw the cane the nurse left had disappeared.  
  
She quickly ran out the room and began running down the stairs, searching frantically for Shinichi.  
  
Shinichi... Where are you? Where would you go?  
  
She began thinking. What was the most likely place Shinichi would go to?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ran and Shinichi were lying on a grassy bank staring at the stars.  
  
"Shinichi, if it was your last day to live and you could only go to one place, where would you go?" Ran asked Shinichi.  
  
Shinichi was silent for a moment, until he said, "I would go to a beautiful empty field filled with soft grass and flowers. There would be nothing except the nature, the stars, and me. No cars, No trains, no people, no hikers. Just me and the stars."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like the stars... They're very pretty and it makes me feel light, as if there was nothing to care about in the world. See? That's the Big Dipper, as everyone calls it. I also see the Little Dipper. If I couldn't see the stars in that field, I would go to the tallest building and go to the very top and look at the stars all night long."  
  
"Wow. I'd like to see the stars too!"  
  
Shinichi smiled. "You can come with me. When were all grown up, we'll both go look at the stars together."  
  
"Wow! I'd like to be a grown up soon."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Stars... Yes! Shinichi was probably at the very top of the building, which in this case would be the 30th floor.  
  
She quickly pressed the button on the elevator and pressed the 30 button.  
  
When she opened the door to the top floor, she saw a breath-taking view of Tokyo and the stars.  
  
She spotted the cane thrown hastily down.  
  
And then she saw Shinichi, lying on his back with hands underneath his head. He was just staring at the stars, a bit of a sad look on him.  
  
"Shinichi?" she asked cautiously.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Shinichi?" she tried again, a little louder.  
  
He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Why?" she asked, tears threatening to fall. "Why did you save me? You wouldn't have been in the hospital. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you'd die! And why did you come-"  
  
"Shhhh." he said softly.  
  
Ran was getting a bit pissed off. "Shhhh? Is that all you can say? Are you mad at me? You didn't have to save me-!"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"TALK TO ME! You just walk right out of my life, then come back and I-"  
  
"Once upon a time," Shinichi said in a soft voice suddenly. "There lived a princess and a prince."  
  
"Shinichi, what-?"  
  
"The princess and prince were very good friends. They were best friends and always were together. The prince began to love the princess unconsciously. He wanted to tell her, but he was always scared if he told her and she rejected, their friendship would be ruined. His dream was to marry the princess."  
  
Ran's eyes widened. "Shinichi, do you mean-?"  
  
Shinichi placed a finger on his lip and continued. "One day, they went to a fair together. They were happy, until the prince, who was a detective, saw some very mysterious men in black."  
  
"So he followed them and investigated. But that was a big mistake, for he was force fed a pill called APTX 4869. They thought they killed the prince, but instead it made his body smaller! So, escaping the guards, he went to his good friend Hakase's house and told him everything. Hakase did not believe him at first, but soon believed him."  
  
"Then, the princess came to Hakase's house because she couldn't find the prince and was very worried. They could not tell her about the accident, because it would endanger many lives. So, the prince left with the princess, now named as Conan and was unofficially the princess's little brother."  
  
Ran fell to the floor. "No. . . You-You couldn't..."  
  
He didn't reply but went on. "He lived with her for a long time, occasionally making phone calls to the princess with a voice changer so she wouldn't be worried. He loved her so much, it broke his heart to see her crying after the phone calls."  
  
"One day, another new girl came to the castle. She said her name was Ai, and she lived with the Hakase. But she was really a grown up, and like the prince, she had taken the pill. She used to work for the black people, but she had turned against them because they killed her sister.  
  
"After a year, the prince still had not come back. The princess was very sad, but waited for him. One day, the prince and Ai were almost caught by the black people. They were very scared. If they found out, they both knew that everyone who were their friends would be killed.  
  
"So the prince, Conan, left and the prince called her in his voice. He told her he did not love her anymore. He knew it was a lie, but he loved her so much, he couldn't let her die.  
  
"So Conan left to America and after two years, Ai found the cure and sent it to him. He got his body back, but the black people were still there. It was dangerous. So the prince lived there for another 5 years until Ai told him it was ok to come back.  
  
"But the poor prince found out the princess was getting married to another prince. He was very sad, but he knew she would be happy and SAFE."  
  
Shinichi took something shiny from his pocket.  
  
"The prince never did get his wish, did he? Like me."  
  
He tossed the shiny thing into the air and it fell to the ground with a clatter.  
  
"Shinichi..."  
  
Suddenly, he spoke up in a sad tone, "X means a kiss, an expression of affection..."  
  
Ran's eyes widened as she turned a little red.  
  
"But it could also be..."  
  
He took another thing out of his pocket. It was a dart with a very sharp edge. Actually, the point was a knife.  
  
Ran went pale. She thought Shinichi was going to kill himself.  
  
"An evil stamp of hatred."  
  
Shinichi threw the dart towards a shadow, to Ran's surprise.  
  
There was a sound of someone falling to the floor.  
  
Ran backed away.  
  
"It's where a fatal silver arrow shoots. Isn't that what you said... Chris Vineyard?"  
  
Shinichi raised his head and smirked.  
  
There was a dragging sound and Ms. Jodie appeared.  
  
"Very good, Shinichi Kudo. How did you know I was there?"  
  
He smirked again. "I just know... I should have known you wouldn't have gotten yourself caught so easily. But you can't run away... Not with that leg, anyway."  
  
Her leg was bleeding where Shinichi had thrown the dart.  
  
She just shrugged. "I have my ways... The game isn't over yet."  
  
Shinichi shrugged and looked up. "Tell me, Vermouth... Do YOU believe in heaven?"  
  
Vermouth went pale and looked shocked. But she quickly regained her posture and smirked.  
  
She took something out. It was a gun.  
  
"A secret makes a woman woman... I only have one bullet left. So I have a choice between you and Angel. But I'd like to see you suffer first."  
  
She pointed the gun at Ran's head. "Maybe you will be a real angel after this... Don't worry, Cool Guy will follow you up there soon."  
  
She was about to pull the trigger when...  
  
"Stop."  
  
Vermouth raised an eyebrow and looked at Shinichi's way. She looked stunned when she saw Shinichi holding a gun in his hand and standing up.  
  
"Did you think I don't come unarmed? You'd lose anyway... The Organization is ruined, and you're the only one left. You think you can win?"  
  
Vermouth smiled wryly and lowered her gun. "You're right," she said in an unusually calm tone. "I have lost... But not to you."  
  
Before they realized what she meant, there was a gun shot, which was aimed at Shinichi's leg.  
  
He yelped and stumbled as he fell... Off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"SHINICHI!" Ran screamed and ran over.  
  
But she tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
Vermouth had grabbed her ankle with a vice like grip. Ran kicked and squirmed around, but Vermouth had an unusually strong grip.  
  
Shinichi was hanging onto the edge of the building with a single hand. It was a matter of time before he fell off from the 30th floor and died.  
  
"LET GO!" Ran screamed and kicked some more, but it was no use.  
  
Ran now knew that trying to loosen the grip was useless. So instead, she pulled and stretched her hand towards Shinichi's.  
  
A little more... It was then a wave of pain hit Shinichi where he had been shot previously. It was killing him! Plus the wound in his leg that Vermouth shot at... It was bleeding like hell and hurt.  
  
Then, he felt someone touch his hand. "R-Ran?" he murmured.  
  
"Hang on, Shinichi! Please... Just a little more!" Ran gasped and stretched further.  
  
Shinichi couldn't take it anymore. There was another pain, a familiar one... When he had transformed back to his regular form. What was happening?  
  
He really couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry."  
  
Ran froze and said in a shaking voice, "Don't. Please, I'll forgive you for everything, if you just hang on!"  
  
Shinichi mustered up the last of strength and whispered, "I love you, Ran."  
  
He let go.  
  
He could hear the distinct scream of Ran as he enjoyed the view.  
  
He was falling, falling down towards death. He'd be able to see if there really was heaven.  
  
The city of Tokyo was sparkling like a million jewels. It was so beautiful...  
  
He was going to die soon. There would be no surviving. But in a way, he was relieved. He would have no more worries, no more danger. And maybe Ran would really be able to be happy this way. No him to bother her, right?  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone catching him in mid-air.  
  
What? He was supposed to crash to the ground and die.  
  
He saw a familiar white.  
  
"K-Kid?" he asked faintly.  
  
Kid looked down and smiled grimly. "Jeez, what in the world were you doing falling off that building? You were lucky I decided to make a midnight patrol."  
  
"Please, don't take me to the hospital."  
  
Kid looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT? You're leg is bleeding, (getting all over my white suit, too) and you are still not in good enough health with that gun wound!"  
  
Shinichi looked at him pleadingly. "Please. Take me anywhere except THAT hospital or somewhere where everyone will find me. Please."  
  
Kid sighed. "I'm gonna regret this."  
  
"Thank... You..." Shinichi said faintly, before he blacked out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"SHINICHI!" she screamed and rushed over as he let go of the building.  
  
The moment Shinichi let go and fell, Vermouth loosened her grip and began laughing maliciously.  
  
Too late... She would never see or hear Shinichi again. She couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in her hands and wept hard.  
  
Vermouth was still laughing insanely. She seemed to forget that she was here... She was a devil.  
  
Ran forgot about everything just then. She just sank to the floor and continued sobbing until she had no tears left. 


	3. Chapter 3

WFY Chapter 3  
  
Hello. . . This was SUPPOSED to be a part of chapter 3, but because of, ahem, certain circumstances, it got cut off. So some of you may have all already read the last part. So it's shorter then the rest. Ok?  
  
***  
  
"Kudo..."  
"Kudo..."  
Leave me alone. I want to sleep more.  
"Shin-chan. . ."  
"Wake up, Shin-chan. . ."  
Go away. I'm still tired.  
"Shin-chan. . ."  
"Shin-chan!"  
"SHIN-CHAN!"  
Shinichi groaned and tossed around in his bed.  
  
"Shin-chan? Are you awake?"  
  
Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them and groaned, "Argh! Shut the curtains!"  
  
There was a sound of someone closing the curtains.  
  
Shinichi opened his eyes again and met his mother's eyes.  
  
Wait, kaasan?  
  
"What are you doing here?" yelped Shinichi as he shot up from the bed.  
  
His mother looked surprised, as she answered, "You don't sound happy."  
  
"B-But... You-you... You're supposed to be in America!" Shinichi spluttered.  
  
Yukiko raised an eyebrow. "You think your parent's don't have the heart to come visit their son when they're about to die?"  
  
"I'm not dying!"  
  
"You sure SEEMED like you were gonna die." Yukiko answered.  
  
Shinichi groaned and flopped back on his back. "Where in the hell am I, anyway?"  
  
Kaito popped in with a POOF and a cloud of smoke. Shinichi jumped and snarled, "You behave yourself!"  
  
Kaito snickered. "You're sounding like an old man. Anyway, you said you didn't wanna go back to that hospital (I don't know why in the WORLD you didn't want me to take you there, but I thought I shouldn't take the chance of getting killed) so I took you to a smaller hospital in Beika. Not the best doctors, but it did."  
  
Shinichi pointed to his mother. "When did SHE come?"  
  
Yukiko glared at her son with her hands on her hips. "Am I unwelcome?"  
  
Shinichi gulped. "No, no. I was just... wondering."  
  
Kaito continued with another snicker. "I knew your parents were at the airport at a certain time, so I called them and told them to come here instead. Don't worry, your parents are the only one who knows."  
  
"Where's tousan, by the way?" asked Shinichi, looking around.  
  
"He went to 7-eleven to go buy our breakfast."  
  
Shinichi cocked his head. "How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Hmm. . . You've been unconscious for approximately 1 month." Kaito answered innocently.  
  
Shinichi grabbed the fly swatter lying on the nightstand and swatted it at Kaito's arm.  
  
He quickly jumped back and glared at him. "Ow! Cut it out! I'm not a fly."  
  
Shinichi smiled innocently. "Oh, sorry. I thought I saw a very big pest there."  
  
Kaito gave him a death glare.  
  
"You've been unconscious for a day, dear. We were so worried about you! Ran- chan is worried to death, too." Yukiko added helpfully.  
  
Shinichi rubbed his head. "You didn't need to remin-d me!" he snarled.  
  
Yukiko just shrugged. "When are you gonna tell them? They ALL think you're dead. You should thank Kuroba-kun, you know. He delivered you to the hospital, after all."  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet. I'll surprise everyone."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
It was the night after Shinichi had fallen from the building.  
  
She leaned onto the fence and let her tears fall.  
  
Why did you have to go Shinichi? You know I still needed you.  
  
A sparkling thing caught her eye. It was the thing Shinichi had thrown when he told her about the story.  
  
Curious, she kneeled to the ground and picked up the thing.  
  
It was a ring.  
  
And engraved in loopy cursive was:  
  
"Ran and Shinichi Forever"  
  
Tears were falling again. Shinichi DID love her, after all. It was kinda good to know that he didn't die thinking she hated him.  
  
The door opened. She didn't dare turn back. But who was it?  
  
"Hello Mouri-chan."  
  
The cold icy tone belonged to none other then Ai Haibara. The tone itself gave everyone the shivers.  
  
But why would she be here?  
  
"A-Ai-chan? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here."  
  
Ai walked up next to Ran and rested her chin on the railings.  
  
"They didn't find his body."  
  
Ran fought to keep her tears to herself. Not in front of Ai-chan. She was a teenager; she shouldn't see people die like this...  
  
But she WASN'T a teenager. She was about her age. Because of some weird pill that shrunk her.  
  
"They'll never find his body, you know." Ai's cold voice offered no emotion. As if a robot was speaking.  
  
"Is he- Is he alive?" Ran whispered, trying desperately not to raise her hopes up.  
  
"No. I never said that."  
  
Her hopes shattered.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Ai sighed and looked forlornly at the view. "The antidote was never really complete. But it was the closest I could get to it. You see, the first antidote I created just returned him to his normal body for 24 hrs. Yet, it was far from the real one, since it was because of the use of that Chinese liqueur. But after Kudo-kun left, I began to work nearly all day and night on the antidote.  
  
"One day, I was trying to make a pill. I made a temporary cure. This one I thought it lasted for a week. But I was wrong. Very wrong. This was the real cure, where you wouldn't turn back small. But it had one fault in it that made it not permanent.  
  
"The pill needed the body to help it keep the body big. It needed to have the body actually functioning for at least 10 years. So technically, Kudo- kun needed to be alive for ten years to keep his body forever. If they ever find a dead body out there, they'll most probably find Edogawa-kun instead. But I highly doubt that, because the body is smaller and unnoticeable. It may not be found for weeks, months, or even years."  
  
Ran felt tears pouring out. Shinichi was really gone. They wouldn't even find him.  
  
Ai stared at her for a moment. "Do you want to know how it happened?"  
  
Ran raised her head and looked quizzically at Ai. "Of course. But-"  
  
Ai tipped her head up and stared at the stars. "My side of the story and Kudo-kun's may be different. But I'll be happy to tell you my side of the story.  
  
"For me, it all started when the Organization killed my sister. You see, my parents were working for the organization, but had died when I was very young. So the only family member I had left was my sister, Akemi. I worked for the Organization when I had grown up and continued the research on the records my parents left.  
  
"But my sister was normal. She had normal friends, went to a normal school, went to vacation like a normal girl, and had a normal -life-. Unlike me.  
  
"When I heard that my sister was killed by the hands of the Organization, I asked them many times why they killed her. But they never told me. So I stopped doing the research on APTX 4869 until they told me the reason why.  
  
"So they decided I wasn't a safe member of the Organization, so they locked me up into a small room in the research center and chained me to the wall until they decided what they would do to me.  
  
"I knew they would kill me soon, so I decided that it was better if I just die quickly by taking the APTX 4869 I had hidden in my pocket. But instead of killing me, the pill made me small, allowing my hand to slip out of the chains and escape by the dust chute.  
  
"I had no where to go, so I was only left with the choice of going to Kudo- kun's house, since I had a fair idea of what might have happened to Kudo- kun instead.  
  
"That's where Hakase found me. I was lying in front of his house in the rain, when Hakase happened to go by and took me to his house. I stayed there, and thought up of a name for me. So that's how Ai Haibara was born . . . You must hate me, for making Kudo-kun and your life miserable because of the pill I made . . ."  
  
Silence followed as Ai finished her story.  
  
Ran broke the silence. "Thanks."  
  
Startled, Ai looked up and gave Ran a quizzical stare. "Why do you thank me?"  
  
Ran smiled. "If . . . if you hadn't made the pill, then the Organization or whatever would have killed Shinichi in a different way. Like another poison that was actually . . . poison. So if you hadn't made the pill, Shinichi would have been dead way before, and I wouldn't have known that Shinichi . . ."  
  
A tear dropped onto the railing.  
  
Ai looked away. Emotions unexplainable were bubbling up inside her as well.  
  
Why did she care anyway?  
  
Her whole life had been a dark shadow . . . so why was she feeling pain for others as well?  
  
That was one thing she could never explain.  
  
She looked at her watch. "I had better go, Mouri-chan. You too. Your mother is probably worried sick for you." Ai said, returning to her cold face.  
  
Ran wiped away a tear. "Thank you . . . Ai. Thank you for telling me and comforting me. You know what? You don't seem as black as you say you are."  
  
Ai just opened the door and said softly, "Thank you yourself . . ."  
  
Just as she was about to leave, Ran spoke up.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
A shadow a smile appeared on her face. "Shiho . . . Shiho Miyano."  
  
With that, she left closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Ran smiled. Shiho. She liked Shiho very much.  
  
***  
  
Okay! Another chapter finished . . . And thanks, bluegirl; I will always and forever support love mysteries! Fantagal . . . fast update, huh? y-7is, see, I didn't kill of Shinichi! And update your story ASAP please! REVIEW, PEOPLES! 


	4. Chapter 4

WFY Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
"Shinichi Kudo is dead."  
  
The four words rung in his head all day long. Why did he have to die? What did he ever do? He only solved a couple of cases . . . didn't that count as a good deed?  
  
"Heiji . . . I know it's hard, but you have to eat."  
  
He was shaken back to the real world by Kazuha, who was looking worriedly at him.  
  
"Huh?" Heiji asked dumbly.  
  
Kazuha shoved a konbini bento* into his hands. "Eat." she ordered.  
  
He stared at it. A rice and fish set with some vegetable side.  
  
"I don't want to eat."  
  
She stared back at him with her hands on her hips. "I said EAT!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat!"  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
Kazuha sighed and dug in her bag and took out a slightly squished sugar doughnut.  
  
"Then at least eat this." Kazuha said, handing it to him.  
  
Heiji groaned. "Fine."  
  
He peeled off the wrappers and took a bite. Hmm . . . Maybe he WAS hungry . . .  
  
As he thoughtfully munched on his doughnut, the door opened slightly as Ai entered looking as cold as ever.  
  
She walked towards the FARTHEST chair from Heiji's and sat down, crossing her legs expertly. She took out a magazine and began reading.  
  
Kazuha studied Ai curiously. The teenager girl who didn't quite act like a teenager. She was so . . . adult. When Kudo-kun had died, Ai had been the most calm and seemed like she was older and maturer then everyone. Even more maturer then Kazuha. As if she had experienced all this a long time ago . . .  
  
She edged closer to see what magazine Ai was reading. Fortunently, Ai didn't notice.  
  
Or so Kazuha thought.  
  
Kazuha had -completely- missed Ai flickering her eyes at her direction, but you couldn't blame her. It disappeared so fast that only the closest observers could have noticed it.  
  
As Kazuha studied her curiously, the things Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had told her came to mind.  
  
'Ai's kind of strange, you know. After Conan-kun left, she stopped coming to school for awhile. We worried she would have to start the grade all over again. . . but she managed, y'know? And in middle school, she was the prettiest girl in the school, but she didn't seem to care. The boys began calling her 'ice queen'. But we'll always be her friend. I think she was fond of Conan-kun. Then she stopped coming to school again, but she came back again. She is a little grown-up, but she will forever be our friend!'  
  
Why was she so grown-up, as they called it? Why had she stopped coming to school?  
  
"Ai-chan?" Kazuha said.  
  
"Mmm?" Ai replied, not bothering to look up from the magazine.  
  
"What are you reading?" Kazuha asked curiously.  
  
Ai flipped through the pages. "Nothing of your interests."  
  
"Oh." Kazuha said meekly.  
  
Then, with all the courage she could muster, Kazuha asked, "Ai-chan, why are you so mature?"  
  
Now -that- brought Ai's attention. "What?" she asked sharply, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Kazuha gulped. This wasn't an expected reply. . . "Uh. . . nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry to bother you."  
  
She quickly siddled back to her seat next to Heiji, picked up a magazine, and pretended to read.  
  
What was that about? Why was she so. . . nervous?  
  
Pretending to read didn't go too well. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice she was reading it backwards.  
  
"Yoo hoo. . . Earth to Kazuha! Why in the world are you reading a magazine upside down?" came in Heiji's voice.  
  
Kazuha jumped as she knocked over her bag laying next to her chair. The contents, including the konbini bento, spilled out.  
  
"Oh no!" Kazuha exclaimed as she scrambled down to pick them up. She quickly stuffed them back into her bag with Heiji's help.  
  
"Here," Heiji said, shoving in the other contents into her hands. "Your stuff. But can I have the konbini bento?"  
  
Kazuha raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't hungry?"  
  
Heiji shrugged, a tint of red appearing on his cheek. "Well, I'm hungry now."  
  
She snickered. "What if I say no?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, because you'll give it to me anyway." Heiji said with a teasing grin and settled into eating the bento.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Shiho's POV---  
  
I couldn't believe Mouri-chan would just forgive me like that. But then again, maybe I am glad that I made the APTX. Otherwise, I wouldn't be alive right now, and I would have never met any of these people.  
  
I admit, they did make me soften a bit. A BIT.  
  
Who would have thought that the black girl who lived with the black people forever would have changed so much?  
  
Kudo-kun died yesterday night. And I just can't wash the guilt away. I should have made Kudo-kun stay in America longer. Or make him stay there forever. It was because I miscalculated the number of the Organization... How could I forget the most vicious members, Whiskey and Vermouth?  
  
Kudo-kun never deserved this. Neither does Mouri-chan. I shouldn't be forgiven... I don't deserve it.  
  
I wish the damn Black Organization never existed.  
  
I flipped through a copy of the Science english magazine. I flipped through and stared at the pages, but I wasn't really reading. Why wouldn't the guilt just go away? I hate my life. What did I ever do wrong?  
  
Sure, I made the APTX, betrayed the Organization, but wasn't that all good deeds?  
  
I noticed Toyama-chan staring at me. She was trying to get a closer look at the traitor, I guess.  
  
I wish she would stop staring at me.  
  
"What are you reading?" Her voice startled me. It was full of curiousity, and I couldn't blame her. No one really knows me. I mean REALLY know me. Only my sister knew, but she's gone forever.  
  
"Nothing of your interests." I said cooly.  
  
"Oh." she said meekly. She didn't say anything for awhile.  
  
I flipped through the pages idly. My palms were sweaty, but I had to keep cool. Keep the mask on. Get a grip.  
  
"Ai-chan, why are you so mature?" I nearly dropped my magazine. Could she. . . know? Maybe not going to school wasn't such a good idea. Well, she DID have to complete the antidote that time.  
  
"What?" I asked sharply, my voice trembling slightly. Trembling? Shiho Miyano's voice didn't tremble. My mask was cracking. This wasn't good.  
  
Toyama-chan looked startled, though, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
I panicked. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Would she. . . ask? Oh, this was NOT good.  
  
"Uh. . . nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry to bother you." I sighed a relief in my mind. Phew. Close call.  
  
Toyama-chan quickly left to take a seat next to Hattori-kun.  
  
Wow. I nearly had a heart attack. I needed to act a bit more kiddy from now on. And stop reading magazine's written in english, I guess.  
  
But wait. What was the need to pretend now? The Black Organization was gone, nothing to hide from from now on.  
  
I would be found soon, anyway. And hated from everyone from now on too, probably. So I might as well enjoy my last minutes of peace.  
  
I remembered what Ayumi asked me once.  
  
'Do you like Conan-kun?'  
  
Maybe I did. Maybe I was a little fond of him. (a/n: no, this is not a Shinichi/Shiho) A -little-. He had, after all, been in the same state as I had been. But we had come from opposite worlds.  
  
Well, I would think about this all later. Right now, the important thing was how to find Kudo-kun's body. Or maybe I should say Edogawa-kun's?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Normal POV ---  
  
The night was clear as Ran gazed at the stars. She was again at the place Shinichi had fallen from. She had somehow grown fond of the place.  
  
Why should she when this was where the person she loved most had died?  
  
Well, she just couldn't keep out of the place. Looking at the stars in such a clear night was such comfort. It felt like she was the only person in the world right now, floating above the cities enjoying the wonderful view.  
  
She just wished Shinichi was with her now, looking at the stars with her.  
  
'You told me, Shinichi, that when were all grown-up, we'll go see the stars together. . . But you're gone. Why did you have to leave?'  
  
No, she thought, she cried enough times. But this place always brought tears. Maybe she should avoid this place from now on. But the stars are so beautiful.  
  
"Shinichi. . . Are you watching me right now? Are you sad like I am? I don't get it. . . I'm such a crybaby. I wish you were here with me now." she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Oh no. She was hallucinating. Feeling things because of all this stress.  
  
"I -am- here with you, Ran." the person whispered.  
  
***  
  
HELP! I need your help, people. I am reall stuck on what to do after this. . . So I'm asking for votes. Please review and pick choice A or B.  
  
A: Shinichi asks Ran to marry him, Ran breaks up with Masahiro, the end. (maybe more)  
  
B: Ran admits she loves Shinichi, and Shinichi tells her he loves her too, but tells her he can't be with her because it's still dangerous. Then - - - well, that we'll have to find out.  
  
A or B peoplez!!! A or B!!! Drop in a review and pick!!! Help out the poor guys! 


End file.
